Prelude To A Scream
by PrinceToddyEnglish
Summary: What were the circumstances that led to the brutal murders of Casey Becker and Steve Orth? Read this one shot to find out.


Hello, this is my first fanfiction for Scream. I watched it, again, for the first time in years. It was just as great as I remembered it. So, in honor of its upcoming ten-year-anniversy, I decided to do this one shot fan fiction.

Drew Barrymore's scene in Scream is my all time favorite cinematic sequence. I thought it was absolutely brilliant. The way it was shot, executed, and designed. I liked the movie but I loved that scene.

So I decided to tell the story of that scene from the killer's point of view. Why did Casey and Stu break up? What wasthe inspiration behind Billy and Stu's terrifying rampage? What about Steve? How did Billy and Stu accomplish all that carnage in such a limited time frame. Well, I have answered those questions from my perspective. I also set it up the year the movie was in theatres. So, I hope you enjoy it. I had alot of fun writing it.

**Note:** There is a formatting problem, and some of my text may run together. I tried to correct it several times but I think it's the website itself.

* * *

**Prelude To A Scream**

* * *

October 20, 1996

_"Have you checked the children, lately?"_

Stuart Macher (Stu for short) raked a hand through his tossled brown hair. He sat, quietly, in front of the 50' television set, engrossed in the film he was watching. Stu loved, 'When A Stranger Calls'. He saw it for the first time well over a year ago. Stu had watched the movie over a million times, by his own admission. He stopped counting at around fifty.

"I swear, this scene is fucking brilliant, man..." Stu mused, never averting his gaze from the terrified young woman onscreen, "How cool is it that he was in the house the entire time, toying with her. Classic..."

Stu paused the videocassette tape. He turned away from the television, "We should try this dude, seriously. It would be so fuckin awesome!" Stu's eyes were alive with unbridled, almost psychotic, glee.

* * *

The dark haired boy remained silent. Dressed in a white tank top, tattered blue jeans, and a pair of washed out Converse sneakers, the other young man cut quite an imposing figure. His brown eyes were mysterious and distant. While his handsome features belied all the youth and ingenuity of a boy his age, his eyes conveyed sorrow and intensity. As Billy Loomis sat upon the lush living room sofa he thumbed through a large blue notebook. Scrawled on the tablet, in jagged red letters, were the words, "The Death List". He looked up from what he was doing.

"How many times have you watched that shit?" He asked, annoyed.

Stu laughed, "Aw, c'mon Billy. Live a little. It would rock man!--"

"I said no, Stu. I don't have time for that boogie man bullshit." Billy mused, "Besides, Sid is still the first target..."

"Well, maybe we could try it as a test run. Y'know, perfect our technique?"

"I said no, Stu. Let it go." Billy reopened the note book and began scribbling anew.

Stu's jubilant expression resolved into a frown, "You see, that's fucked up. You act like you're forgetting that I helped you out with Maureen Prescott and all those other murders. Now you can't even indulge me this one favor, something I wanna do? See, I knew this tandem shit wouldn't work. You're too fuckin selfish, Billy. I help you with your shit and this is the thanks I get--"

"Shut up!" Billy snapped. He slammed the notebook down on the sofa. Billy fixed his eyes on Stu. His gaze was so intense that had he been Superman Stu would have been a pile of sludge, "I've had this planned way before I even met you. So, if you want out just let me know. I can handle this on my own. Just say the word..."

Stu slapped his forehead and sighed.

"Dude, it's not even like that. I know this is your shit. I know you've been planning it forever. And I'm glad you let me be apart of it. I've wanted to do this kind of thing since I was a little kid. But, don't you think that just killing people, right off the bat, is getting a little boring?How about switching things up a little, y'know? Besides, this could totally help us out with ditchin the cops."

"For the last time killing Casey Becker isn't going to benefit me in the least. It would be a total waste of time." said Billy. He rolled his neck in a circular motion. An audible crack emerged as Billy swung his head from left to right, "The original plan is full proof...Besides, I don't have anything against Casey."

"But I do..." said Stu.He turned off the television and focused all of his attention on Billy. Stu had prepared for this moment since the day he and Billy hooked up. He looked at the entire situation like a job interview. Now that he had earned some senority he could start throwing out suggestions.

"Yeah, yeah, I know the original plan works. But it will work even better if the killer has no pattern. Y'know, a killer who just kills for the hell of it? True, it would be eerie if we killed Sid on the anniversary of her mother, but what if we kicked the whole thing off with a victim outside of the Prescott circle?" said Stu, pleased with how he presented his entire argument, "Picture this. What if Sidney's father went on a killing spree? What if the anniversary of his wife's untimely passing triggered some psychotic episode? What if he just started killing everyone in Woodsboro, and end it all with Sidney, his only daughter!"

Billy nodded, "Simplicity, I like that. They never did figure out why Micheal Myers killed babysitters, or why Hannibal Lecter liked to eat people..."

"Totally, it's fuckin poetic man! Like a Greek tragedy or some shit!" Stu said. Stu jumped from his seated position and paced, frantically, around the room. His mental fires were stoked, and he was even more animated than before, "Think about it. If we kill Casey first then the police wouldn't immediately think to pinpoint anyone directly related to Sidney Prescott. They would think it was just a random death. But, as the bodies pile up they'll see a pattern..." Stu paused midsentence. He was so excited that he lost his train of thought. Stu scratched his forehead...

"Shit, I got so excited I almost forgot what I was talkin about."

"Casey..." Billy replied.

"Oh yeah, my bad." Stu replied, shrugging his shoulders, "Anyway, what could be the "Killer's" motive for all this?"

"No motive remember? The 'killer' is doing this for no apparent reason."

Stu laughed and bobbed his head up and down.

"Anyway, this will be so fucking awesome! I got it all planned--"

"There is one problem though. In regard to not having a motive," Billy interrupted, "Everyone knows that Casey dumped you for Steve Orth. That was big news all over campus two weeks ago. They'll immediately think that you did it. That's why I'm so ambivalent about this whole thing."

Stu stood in silence. He hadn't thought about that. Then it dawned on him. A sinister smile alighted upon his lips, "Why would I, the ever lovable, ultra popular, Cooler than a fan, boyfriend of fine as hell Tatum Reilly, go homocidal over Casey Becker? I have everything going for myself. The police would never believe I did it. Dude, it's a perfect set up!"

"It's not that police I'm worried about..." said Billy, "I'm worried about that little goonie fuck Randy Meeks. That fucker egg will immediately assume that it's one of us. It doesn't help matters that Tate and Sid hang out with him...Plus, he watches all the same movies that we do. He might notice the pattern of the victims."

"Don't worry man, I got him under control. All that matters is that we get away with it first. This could be classic, Bill!"

Billy remained silent. He mulled over the prospects of veering off path momentarily. He knew Stu. If he were placated once then he would happily follow the rest of the way, like a faithful puppy. Billy knew that he could do all the murders by himself. But it was the aspect of cleaning up afterwards, and devising an alibi, that got in the way of things. Teaming up with Stuart was the best thing that ever happened to his mission. No one could ever pinpoint just one of them.

"Alright, I'm in. But I'm not going to kill her. That's all on you. I'll pull phone duty."

**"NIIIIIIICE!"** said Stu, clasping his hands together.

"So, what exactly do you have in mind? I'm not going in there half ass. It has to be full proof. If we go Casey Becker has to die, period."

"When A Stranger Calls Of Course--"

"Hell no, it has to be original."

"It will be man!" Stu got excited. He looked up to Billy. His approval had more value than gold to Stu, "Picture this, instead of hiding inside the house we'll stay outside. Casey and her parents live all the way out in the sticks. Their house has no curtains and at night all the lights are on. So, while she's inside she'll never see us hiding in the dark."

Billy nodded and leaned forward. His interest was peaked, "Go on."

"I'll take the back door and you take the front. Call her up and make small talk. Then start scaring the shit out of her. We'll give her a round of movie trivia, I break in, and that'll be all she wrote." said Stu, cheerily.

"Does the house have a security system? dogs? Will her parents be home?"

Billy liked to know every detail.

Stu sighed, playfully, "No man! They live in the fuckin boonies. Her family thinks as long as there aren't alot of Black or Mexican people around they're safe. They don't even lock their fuckin doors, bro."

"Alright, that sounds like a plan. When do we do this?"

"The day after tommorrow. I over heard Casey and Steve talking about hanging out together the other day. Her parents won't be home until late. We practically got all night."

"Wait, I have a plan. But, you would have to kill Steve too..." Billy mused, his sociopathic mind already kicking into high gear. He decided to go with the flow and have fun, "Let's up the stakes in movie trivia this time. We'll use Steve as a bargaining chip. If Casey answers incorrectly then she'll have to watch him die."

"Sweet!" Stu pumped his fist, wildly, in the air. He plopped down on the sofa, next to Billy, and restarted the VCR, "This movie Is so fuckin good, man."

Billy and Stu stayed up into the wee hours of the night hatching their diabolical plot.

* * *

**Two weeks ago/****Woodsboro Highschool**

* * *

"Stu we need to talk."

Stu rumaged through his junky locker in search of his Algebra book. He had his walkman playing, full blast, so he couldn't hear a thing. Suddenly, Stu felt the music, along with the headset, leave his ear. He turned around.Stu grinned broadly at the vision before him,his girlfriend, Casey Becker. With her short blonde hair, fair skin, and light eyes, Casey had the aura of an ethereal princess from a fairy tale. She had just turned seventeen but Casey appeared a bit younger than her years. A form fitting white T-shirt embraced her youthful figure like a long lost lover. Casey's skirt was pink tweed with plaid designs. At first glance manystudents(and faculty members)wondered what a beauty like Casey ever saw in Stuart Macher, the well known class clown/underachiever (and 5th year senior).

"Hey baby, what's up?" He asked.

"We need to talk." she said, quietly.

"What's wrong?"

Casey looked around at the hustle and bustle within the hallway, "Let's go somewhere private."

The two slowly walked towards a nearby corner and stopped. Casey fidgeted with her back pack. She forced herself to look into Stuart's eyes.

In the back of his mind Stu knew what was coming. He swallowed hard to force the huge knot out of his throat. Stu gripped the straps of his knapsack and leaned against the wall. He was so pissed off that he could have strangled her. And he really did want to.

"Stu, I think we need to break up." said Casey. She didn't dilly dally around the hedges.

Stu said absolutely nothing. He looked in another direction.

"I feel like we're growing apart as people. I just see us as friends now-"

"It's Steve isn't it." Stu grumbled.

Casey didn't say a word.

"You don't have to lie. I heard the rumors. I know you hang out with him when I'm not around." He said, sarcastically, "I know how you like all those jocks. I don't even see why we even got together in the first place."

Casey rolled her eyes, "Don't be like that. I was true to you the entire time we were together."

"I can be however I please. Do you want a fucking merit badge for dumping me for that asshole?"

"No, but I would appreciate it if you stopped acting like some goddamn victim." Casey snapped. She noticed several people pausing to watch the exchange. She didn't care who knew now, "It's not like we ever did anything anyway. All you ever wanted to do was sit up in your fucking house and watch old horror movies. If I wanted to do that I'd go to Blockbuster video."

"You didn't have a problem with it before." Stu replied.

"I only did it because you liked them. Infact the entire relationship was based on you and I'm sick and fucking tired of it!"

"Well screw you!"

"Don't ever talk to me again, Stu. Lose my number too." Said Casey. With that she turned around, flipped him an obscene finger gesture, and stomped off.

Stu seethed inwardly.

* * *

**October 22, 1996**

* * *

"Hey Casey, what's up?" Steve held the cellular telephone to his ear as he stripped out of his football uniform. It had been a long and hectic day at practice. But, it was no big deal for Steven Orth. He loved to battle it out on the grid iron, moreso than any of his teammates. That drive and determination had made him captain of the football team and boyfriend to one of the most beautiful girls in Woodsboro, Casey Becker.

_"Hi Stevie, how are you?"_ a feminine voice giggled over the reciever.

"Pretty cool now that I'm talking to you. I just finished practice, about to hit the showers."

_Ooh, can I watch?_

Steve blushed at the overt suggestion, "I don't mind..." he said, "So, we still on for tonight?"

_Yep, my parents won't be home until around midnight. So we can practically spend the entire night together._

Steve stifled his giddiness. He didn't want to sound too happy.

"What movies did you rent?"

_Oh, just some scary movies. I got: A Nightmare On Elm Street, part one; Friday The Thirteenth, and Halloween._

Steve chuckled, "I don't see how you watch that shit all the time."

_It will be fun. Besides, when I get really scared you can hold me, keep me safe._

"Well, since you put it that way..." Steve laughed. He looked at the wall clock. It was almost nine, "Look, I have to go. I'm gonna shower and head out your way. You sure you parents aren't going to be there?"

_You'll just have to find out and see..._ Casey giggled.

"You tease." said Steve, "See you later."

_Bye._

Casey hung up the phone. Steve turned his off. He put the cellular in his back pack and proceeded to take off the rest of his protective equipment. Steve stood in front of the full length mirror and admired his defined musculature.He was very proud of his bigger and more muscular physique this season. He'd worked vigorously, all summer,to achieve it. Steve flexed several times and made faces in the mirror, "You stud you." he laughed.

He walked to the showers and turned on the water faucets. The sound of the beating water drowned out the eerie silence within the boy's locker room. Usually, some of his teammates were here with him. But he had decided to stay alone after practice. Steve studied Taebo in order to keep his agility up.So he loved to stick around and use the punching bags after football practice. Those training sessions, sometimes, lasted hours. And he usually ended up all alone, like tonight. Steve grabbed a bar of soap and submerged himself beneath the warm water. He breathed a loud sigh of relief as the liquid enveloped his entire body, soothing his bruised and aching joints. Steve was completely oblivious to all of his surroundings. The calm he felt allowed his mind to wander. He imagined Casey in the shower with him. His hand reached for his nether regions. A hot shower, combined with the sweet release of orgasm, was almost better than actual sex to Steve.

**Clank!**

Steve was startled by a loud noise. He turned around and peeped into the locker room, "Hey, is somebody there? Coach?" He asked. No reply. Steve quickly finished his shower. He turned off the faucet and wrapped a fresh towel around his waist. He walked, fleetly, back to his locker and saw his football helmet on the floor. Steve breathed a sigh of relief, "Damn helmet...scared the shit out of me." The realization that he was alone calmed him down.Steve removed the towel and put on his clothes. After he was donethe jock donned his letter jacket.

Steve was about to walk out the door when something hit him, hard. He gasped for breathe. Steve felt a metallic object move in and out of his back. Panick set in. "Holy shit!" He cried, as he clutched for his side. Steve felt warm gooey liquid gushing from his lower back. He knew it was blood. Steve had just been stabbed. He whirled around and before him stood a tall, looming, figure dressed in a black smock and hooded shroud. The mask struck him familiar. It was a white Ghostface, just like the ones he stocked everyday in the Dollar store he was employed.

Before Steve could react his ghostface assailant rushed toward him, again, and stabbed him in the leftside of his abdomen. Steve began to bleed even more.The crazed figure was about to go for another cut but the burly ball player grabbed his arm and punched him, hard, in the stomach. The figure lost his wind and fell to the ground. Steve was enraged. He quickly got up and, inspite of his gaping wounds, charged the costumed figure. Before he could reach his target Steve felt something hit him in the head. It was heavy and stunned him. Steve grew dizzy. The room started to spin. He reached for his head and felt a warm mass of thick blood, oozing out of his hair. Steve grew faint. He collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

Billy ripped off his mask, angrily, "God damnit Stu, can't you do anything right?" he said, as he dropped the metallic paper weight to the floor. He stepped over the fallen form of Steve Orth and walked toward his identically costumed partner, "I told you to neutralize him!"

Stu ripped off his masked. Underneath he was a bit frazzled, "I thought I did. I stabbed him in the fucking back! I thought he was gonna fall!"

"Always, always, hit near the base of the spine. That way you'll severe a nerve and cause them to drop. You barely even stabbed him! Now, there is evidence of a struggle. We have to clean up now."

Billy always got frustrated with Stu.

_I'm gonna have to get a new partner, eventually._

"We still got time." Stu retorted, sick and tired of Billy talking down to him.

"Yeah, but the window of oppurtunity is smaller. By the time we get done killing them her parents will be home. Fuck me." said Billy, completely flabbergasted.

"Look, I'll tie him up. Youmop up the blood. If we work together we can still pull this off. C'mon Billy, we can't squander an oppurtunity like this. This could be the most grizzly murder in the history of the state if we do it just right."

Billy shook his head, "Tie him up and drag him to his car. You head over to Casey's and I'll clean up here. Don't start anything until I get there." he said. Billy pulled several ropes and some duct tape out of his duffle bag. He handed them to Stu whobegan binding the unconscious football player up.

"Aye Aye Captain." said Stu, as he quickly trussed Steve up like a Thanksgiving day turkey. After Stu had completed the knots he tried to lift the man up. It was like trying to move a led block. Try as he might Stu could barely budge Steve, "Billy, I need some help here man. He weighs a fucking ton."

"I ought not help you. I showed you how to stab him over and over again..."

"I fuckin get it, okay! Stop fucking complaining and help me get this big fucker into his truck!" Stu snapped.

Reluctantly, Billy agreed. He hoisted up one of Steve's arms and Stu the other. The two murderers drug Steve out to his car and placed him in the passenger's seat. Stu took his keys and stuck them in the ignition. He cranked up the car and pulled out of the parking lot, "I'll meet you there. You know the way?"

"Yeah. If I get lost I'll call you." Billy replied.

"What about these cell phones, they clean?"

"No, both of them belong to Neal Prescott."

"NIIIIIIIICE." said Stu, before he drove off.

* * *

Stu arrived at Casey's house ten minutes after ten. It was perfect timing. He and Billy would have ample time to commit the crime and flee the scene beforeher parents got home. It was just a matter of getting Steve to the house without being scene. Stu surveyed the quaint, lovely, little plantation styled home upon the horizon. He had been inside of it so many times before.

Stu smiled, _This will be way easier than Maureen Prescott. _Stu parked Steve's car far enough away, so as not to be seen, and close enough so that Casey's parents would think thatSteve had driven there himself. Stu put on his mask and got out of the car. He pulled the unconscious jock out of the passenger's seat and let him fall to the ground. The jolt caused Steve to wake up. Upon sight of his attacker Steve struggled to break free. Stu stabbed him in the upper left shoulder. Steve screamed, but the duct tape muffled his voice. Stu stabbed him again and again, until the loss of blood caused him to weaken. Stu grabbed him by his feet and drug him up the hill and around the back to Casey's patio. Just as he suspected Casey was home alone within her well lit house. She looked just as beautiful as a portrait in her simple lavender pants and Canary yellow sweater.

_This is gonna be fun._

Stu found a patio chair and strapped Steve into it. The big jock was in tears, scared out of his wits. The very site of it made Stu laugh. It wouldn't be long before Casey's idyllic life would be rudely interrupted as well. Stufelt his cellular phone vibrate. He removed it from his pocket and placed the receiver to his ear, "yeah."

"Are you in position?" said Billy. His voice sounded heavier, raspier.

Stu chuckled, "That voice changer rocks."

"I'm at the front door."

"I'm ready whenever you are."

Suddenly, Stu heard Billy dial up the three-way connection.

* * *

Billy peeped into the window mounted above the front door. He dialed up the Becker's home phone number. After two rings Casey walked over to answer the phone. Billy didn't understand why Stu wanted to kill her. She was hot. But his girlfriend was hot too, and he wanted to kill her as well. Billy shook his head and concentrated on what he was doing.

_Hello? _said Casey.

"Hello, who am I speaking to?"

_Who are you trying to reach?_

"What number is this?"

_"What number are you trying to reach?"_ Casey bantered.

"I don't know..." said Billy, pressing the voice box to his mouth for added effect.

_"Well, I think you have the wrong number."_ Casey giggled.

"Do I?"

_"It happens take it easy."_

**Click.** Casey hung up.

"I knew she'd do that" Stu lamented.

Billy pressed re-dial. Casey turned around, slightly annoyed, and answered the phone again, _"Hello?"_

"I'm sorry I think I dialed the wrong number." said Billy, playfully.

_"So why did you dial it again?"_ Casey laughed.

"To apologize..."

_"You're forgiven, bye now--"_

"Wait," Billy interrupted, "I wanna talk to you for a second."

_"They've got 900 numbers for that, seeya."_

**Click**

Billy watched as Casey walked into the kitchen, "What's she doing in the kitchen? I can't see from here." said Billy.

"She's making popcorn." Stu replied. Stu paced back and forth as Steve continued to struggled in silence. The more Stu thought about it the more anxious he grew with anticipation.

"Alright Billy boy, make this good."

Billy dialed the number again. Casey answered, _"Hello?"_ From the tone of her voice she was annoyed beyond belief.

"Why don't you want to talk to me?" Billy asked, sympathetically.

_"Who is this?"_ she asked.

"You tell me your name and I'll tell you mine."

_"I don't think so."_ Casey walked to the stove and ignited the fire. She grabbed the handle of her Jiffy pop popcorn and moved it gently around the flame. The kernels rattled about within the tin foil.

"What's that noise?" Billy asked.

_"Popcorn."_ said Casey, somewhat taken by surprise.

"You're making popcorn?"

_"Uh huh!"_ she said, cheerfully. By then Billy knew that he had her attention.

"I only eat popcorn at the movies."

_"Well I'm getting ready to watch a video."_

"Really, what?"

_"Oh just some scary movie..."_

"Do you like Scary movies?" Billy wanted to laugh. He'd started the game off this way so many times before. He enjoyed seeing horror movie fans end up in the exact same situations that they watched on film. The irony was the best part.

_"Uh huh."_ said Casey.

"What's your favorite scary movie?"

Casey shrugged her shoulders, _"I don't know."_

"You have to have a favorite, what comes to mind?"

_"Uhm, Halloween! You know the one with the guy in the white mask that stalks baby sitters? What's yours?"_

"Guess..."

_"Uhm, Nightmare On Elm Street."_ Said Casey, as she moved from the kitchen and into the living room. Now Billy could get a clear view of her as she walked towards the large television set.

"Isn't that the one about the guy who had knives for fingers?"

_"Yeah, Freddy Krueger!"_

"I liked that movie, it was scary..."

_"Yeah, the first one was but the rest sucked."_

They were pressed for time. Billy decided to get the show on the road and up the ante, "So, you got a boyfriend?"

_"Why, you wanna ask me out on a date?"_ Casey asked, very flirtatiously, enamored by the deep raspy voice.

"Maybe...Do you have a boyfriend?"

_"No..."_ said Casey, as she placed the videos upon the television set.

"You never told me your name..."

_"Why do you wanna know my name?"_

"Because I wanna know who I'm looking at." Billy peeped into the window. He wanted to frame her reaction. She was the atypical dumb, blonde, horror film bimbo. Billy was glad that he let Stu talk him into this.

_"What did you say?"_

"I said I wanna know who I'm talking to..."

_"That's not what you said..."_

"What do you think I said?"

Several moments of silence ensued. Casey flipped on the patio light, surveying the property for Billy. She saw nothing, _"Look, I gotta go."_

"Wait, I thought we were gonna go out?"

_"Naw, I don't think so..."_ said Casey. She hurriedly locked the patio doors.

"Don't you hang up on me." said Billy, his tone was all the more menacing now.

**Click**

* * *

"Whoa dude did you see the look on her face? That shit was priceless!" Stu chuckled over the other end.

"Well, enough fun and games. Time to get down to business." said Billy. He pressed redial.

_"Yes!"_ said Casey,every trace ofcordiality gone from her voice.

"I told you not to hang up on me..."

_"What do you want?"_

"To talk..."

_"Well, dial someone else, okay!"_

**Click**

Stu laughed in the background. Billy on the otherhand was sick of her hanging up in his face. He pressed redial, again.

_"Listen Asshole!--"_ She screamed.

"No you listen you little bitch!" Billy cut her off mid sentence, "You hang up on me again and I'm gonna gut you like a fish, understand!"

Casey got quiet.He had her undivided attention now, _"Is this somekind of a joke?"_ she whispered...

"No, more of a game, really...Think you can handle that, blondie?"

Casey bolted for the doors and locked all of them. Billy could have easily walked in the front entrance, but Stu wanted to do it this way. He heard the front door latch. Billy looked up to see Casey peeping out of the window.

"Can you see me?"

_"Listen, I am two seconds away from calling the police..."_ said Casey.

"They'd never make it in time. We're out in the middle of nowhere."

_"What do you want?"_ she pleaded.

"I want to see what your insides look like!" Billy cackled. His voice was pure evil.

**Click**

"That was a sweet line! I'll have to borrow that sometime!" said Stu.

Billy reached up and rang the doorbell. Casey screamed.

_"Who's there? Who's there? I'm calling the police!"_

Billy hit redial. Casey screamed bloody murder. She clicked on the receiver.

"Never say who's there. Don't you ever watch scary movies? It's a death wish. You might as well come out here to investigate a strange noise or something!"

_"Look, you've had your fun so I think you'd better just leave or else..."_

"Or else what?"

_"Or else my boyfriend will be here any second, and he'll be pissed when he finds out."_

Billy decided to play along andgive her some inkling of hope, "Thought you didn't have a boyfriend?"

_"Well I lied! I do have a boyfriend and he'll be here any second so your ass better be gone!"_

"Sure..."

_"I swear, he's big and he plays football and he'll kick the shit out of you!"_

"I'm too scared. I'm shaking in my boots."

_"Why don't you just leave..."_ Casey whimpered.

"His name wouldn't happen to be 'Steve' would it?"

Casey gasped, _"How do you know his name?"_

"Turn on the patio lights, again."

Upon Casey's mention of Steve Stu dragged the huge football player onto the veranda. He positioned him so that when Casey turned on the patio lights, again, Steve would be in full view. When the lights came on Casey's reaction was everything Stu had hoped for. The terror uponher face was worth nearly getting hisface rearranged by an enraged jock.

Casey screamed and screamed again, all rational thought gone. She unlocked the door. Steve pleaded for her to lock it back.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Billy warned, forcing her to heed Steve's demand.

_"Where are you, where are you!"_ Casey screamed.

"Guess!"

_"Noo! Don't hurt him!"_

"That all depends on you!"

_"Why are you doing this?"_

"I wanna play a game."

_"No--"_

"Then he dies right now!"

_"Nooooo! Please!"_

"Which is it? Which is it!"

_"What...kind...of a game?"_

"Turn off the patio lights, you'll see what kind of game..."

Casey hesitated momentarily, her face drenched in tears.

"Just do it!"

* * *

Stu listened to Billy outline the rules and regulations of the game. Either way Casey would lose. But Stu wanted to see if she would be the first to answer the trick question correctly. No one ever did. That was the beauty of the game.

Billy tormented Casey over the phone before finally popping the trick question. Stu readied the knife and stood off to the side.

* * *

"Name the killer in Friday The 13th..."

Casey leapt from the corner, _"Jason! Jason! It was Jason!"_

Stu was elated. _No one ever gets that question right!_

"I'm sorry that's the wrong answer!"

Casey begged and pleaded with the killer, but it was to no avail. Jason wasn't the killer in Friday the 13th. It was his mother, Mrs. Voorhies.

The moment Billy gave the word Stu lept into action.

Stu ran across the veranda and plunged the knife, deep, into Steve's groin. The football player screamed horrifically. Stu ripped the knife fromSteve's groin all the way towards his sternum bone. The skin split like a rotting sheet of paper. Steve's bloody entrails barrelled over onto the wooden planks.His head lolled back and forth. Life had left his eyes. The blood had splattered all over Stu's costume. Before it could even dry he darted back into the darkness like an invisible wraith.

The light returned. Casey wailed like a banshee.

Billy quizzed her for the final time. Casey begged for mercy. Stu readied himself. Billy hung up on Casey and dialed Stu back.

"It's all you now..." He said.

As Casey cowered in the corner Stu hoisted up another lawn chair. With all of his might he hurled it through the glass patio doors! The glass exploded. Bits and pieces of wood and glass shattered everywhere. Before Stu could get in the door Casey had vanished. Heran into the house and hurried to the front door.Stu unlocked it and let Billy in.

"Where did she go!"

"She ran to the kitchen! Hurry up we don't have that much time!" said Billy. He doubled back and ran towards the swing in the front yard.

Stu ran to the kitchen. Casey was nowhere to be seen.The areawas clouded by smoke and the stench of charred popcorn kernels. Casey had seemingly vanished. He looked under tables and in the pantry. Then he saw the doors that exited the kitchen. Stu watched for a moment and saw the glint of a metallic object in the moonlight. He wiped the blood off his knife and decided to have a little fun. Stu ducked out of sight but kept his eye on the back door. Sure enough, Casey was outside, trying to make her escape. She ducked on the ground and stayed low. Stu went into the kitchen and stood over the window.

Casey peeked in the window again. Stu turned around and caught her off guard. Casey screamed, startled by Stu's ghost mask! Stu rammed his head through the glass. He grabbed Casey by the arm! She dropped the metallic object, a knife, and screamed again. Stu almost had her but she punched him in the nose with the cordless phone! Stu recoiled in agony. His nose was bleeding.

Casey bolted again.

Stu shook his head. If he was going to kill her he had to do it quick.Stu fled through the kitchen and into the living area. Where Casey would eventually wind up. Stu spied her parents driving up the road. _Fuck!_

Casey rounded the corner just as her parents pulled into the driveway. Stu lept through the living room windows and caught the girl in a flying tackle. Both, almost immediately,jumped to their feet and ran. Stu ground hisheels into the dirt and pursued his quarry with every ounce of energy he could muster. When he got close enough Stu pulled out the gruesome blade and plunged it into her left shoulder. Casey collapsed to the ground, bleeding. She started to hyperventilate. Casey wept hysterically.

Stu straddledthe girland held theblade to her throat. The rage boiled within him like molten lava. All Stu could think about was the humiliation he had suffered losing his girl to a jock. Steve's death had given him some satisfaction, but Casey's would give him more.

Casey knocked the knife away.Just as quickly Stulocked her neck in a chokehold. He squeezed as hard as he could. Casey gasped. She couldn't breathe. Stu's grip was like a vice, strong and unrelenting.Casey struggled to break free. It was a vain attempt. She felt her windpipe nearly collapse.Casey fought to remain conscious. In one last attemptshe fought back.

As Stu struggled to choke the life out of Casey a sharp pain lanced through his groin, and raced through the rest of his body. He recoiled in pain, releasing Casey in the process. It always hurt to get kicked in the nads. Stu rolled away, clutching his aching manhood. In his peripheral view he saw Casey escaping, and her parents moving towards the front door.

_Not good, so not good!_

The mere thought of her impending escape eclipsed his pain. Stu grabbed the knife andstaggered after her. Fortunately for him he had crushed her vocal chords. Try as she might Casey couldn't scream. That put him at an advantage as her parents passed by, oblivious to their dying daughter.

Stu turned Casey around and, roughly, slammed her to the wooden porch. He held the knife above head. Before he could plunge it into her chest Casey reached for his mask. She pulled the black cowl from his face. Casey's grief was momentarily displaced by stunned silence. Their eyes met one final time. Stu's gaze was consumed by fire and hatred.

Stu sent the blade whistling down into Casey's chest. By this time he could hear her parent's ransacking the house, searching for her. Casey's eyes never left him. Her astonishment spoke volumes. Stu didn't care. He yanked the knife out and stabbed her in the stomach. Blood spilled forth like milk from a fallen carton. Stu stabbed her again, and again, and again. With each stroke Casey's blood stained his costume. By the time he was finished Stu had stabbed Casey well over fifty times. The young girl was barely alive, clinging to a single shred of life within her battered form.

Stu ripped his mask out of her hand and put it back on. He grabbed her by the hem of her crimson stained pants and dragged her into the front yard, careful of her parents confronting him. Stu smiled. Mr. and Mrs. Becker were about to get the shock of their lives.

"Hurry up!" Billy whispered. Billy, with his pocket knife, had taken the tree swing down and converted the rope into a crude noose. Stu snatched up Casey's nearly lifeless body and fitted the noose around the top portion of her wounded upper torso. Casey's voice, barely above a whisper, mouthed the words 'mom' and 'dad' as her frenzied parents listened to her dying over the phone. Stu plunged the knife into Casey's lower belly. The wounded girl gasped. With one swift movement Stu moved the crude blade towards her sternum. Gravity took over,as Casey's insides went tumbling towards the lush green grass. Casey Becker was very much dead, no longer the vibrant and beautiful girl shehad beenonly moments before. Her body resembled a bloodied scarecrow.

"Alright, let's go." Said Billy.

Stu grabbed him by the arm, "No wait, I wanna do something first!"

"Are you kidding? They're on their way out here!"

Stu quickly snatched up some of Casey's internal organs and ran to the mailbox. He placed her liver in the mailbox next to her spleen and pancreas.

Billy shook his head in disgust.

"Alright, now let's go." Stu chuckled, as he and Billy fled into the night. The two killers ran up the road and hopped intotheir car just as Casey's mother and father found their daughter's slain corpse, hanging from the tree.

Stu yanked off his mask and laughed hysterically, "Man, I would give a mint to see their faces right now!" he blared.

"Shut up and get in the car, Stu!" Billy said. It had taken far too long, and he didn't have a plan at this point. The two of them would have to play it by ear.

Stu hopped into the passenger's side and Billy cranked up the engine. As they drove up the rode Billy and Stu yanked off their ghostface ensembles.

"I'm gonna drop you off at Tatum's house." Said Billy.

"Tate's, why?" Stu asked. He removed his bloody gloves. Thankfully the costumes provided great insulation from the crimson stains.

"We need an alibi. It took too long now we gotta have an excuse when we goto class tomorrow."

Stu nodded his head, "Alright, I gotcha." He replied, "Where you goin?"

"To Sid's." he said.

Stu smirked, "Have any luck in that department, yet?"

Billy nodded, "Nope. She's still as frigid as a popsicle…"

"Damn man, you'd think after a year, and her mom getting filleted,she'd be ready to put out by now. I guess she didn't pick up one trait from mommy dearest." Stu pulled down the overhead mirror to make sure he didn't have any blood on his face.

"She'll be one tough nut to crack. But, it'll happen sooner or later. If not it won't matter. I'll just do her in anyway..." Billy paused. A mischevious smile touched the corners of his mouth, "But it would be nice to hit it, atleast once."

"Sweet." Stu chuckled.


End file.
